Among local communication systems, WiFi, which is a registered trademark of Wi-Fi Alliance, is a technology that supports connections of devices to a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard. According to Wi-Fi, an Access Point (AP) transmits radio signals according to a device type or a use mode, and receives/transmits data from/to terminals within a specific radius of the AP. For example, terminals located adjacent to an AP can connect to a WLAN through the AP.
According to the related art, an AP selects a specific channel when the AP initially operates, and provides services to terminals through the specific channel. When a terminal tries to initially connect to a WLAN, the terminal transmits a message “Probe Request” through a specific channel, recognizes an AP that has transmitted a response “Probe Response” to the terminal, and then requests the AP to make a connection to the WLAN.
Meanwhile, because an AP does not often change a channel while the AP operates, the AP must select an optimal channel. When a small number of devices use a WLAN band, an AP can select a channel that is not used. However, recently, along with popularized use of a WLAN, finding a channel that is not used is difficult. Further, even when a channel that is not used has been found, if there are many APs using other channels adjacent to the found channel, communication efficiency will deteriorate due to inter-channel interference.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.